Unexpected Visitors
by JorixBade
Summary: There is nothing Jade West hates more than having relatives in her house, especially if one of them is not what he seems; This person might end up making Jade's life a nightmare and no one will be able to help her unless she lets them in. This is a Bade story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story!**

**If you have read my stories you might find the topic kind of familiar but it's a different plot, i really enjoy writing this, i don't even know why but i hope you like it! :)**

**Warning: This story is gonna be dramatic and sad, never expect rainbows from me. **

* * *

Jade was standing by her locker doing something on her phone when Cat jumped in front of her "Hi Jade!" the red head said happily and Jade rolled her eyes, she was distracted and Cat interrupting like that scared her.

"Hi" Jade simply said, fake smiled and turned back to her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked sweetly.

"I'm hunting elephants" Jade exclaimed sarcastically.

"Really?" Cat questioned excitedly and Jade sighed while rolling her eyes at Cat once again.

"Hi, hi , hi!" Tori said as she joined them.

"Ugh…" Jade said

"Nice to see you too" Tori exclaimed and smiled sarcastically and so did Jade.

"Hey girls, have you seen my new dress? Don't you think I look awesome in it?" Trina suddenly walked in on their coversation.

"Hey there pretty ladies" Rex said "And Trina"

"Seriously, shoot me in the face" Jade said annoyed and Trina rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Heeeey!" André exclaimed nicely as he put his arms around Tori's and Cat's shoulders.

"Seriously? I was perfectly fine a few minutes ago and now I'm surrounded by all of you, people" Jade complained madly.

"Someone's feeling angry today?" André asked.

"When isn't that someone angry?" Rex laughed and Robbie covered up his mouth.

"THAT SOMEONE ISN'T ANGRY WHEN YOU'RE AWAY" Jade exclaimed upset and walked away.

"Hey, why did Jade leave?" Beck asked as he joined them as well.

"No clue, she is a little angrier than usual" Tori commented and Beck nodded slowly.

"Get your woman under control" Rex said and Beck rolled his eyes at Robbie.

"Okay, gonna talk to her, see you guys later" Beck simply said.

"I bet she went to Sikowitz's classroom, let's go, it's gonna start in a few minutes" Tori said and they nodded, when they entered the classroom Jade was sitting on her regular chair with her arms crossed.

"Hey babe" Beck kissed her cheek sweetly and sat down by her side.

"Hi" Jade simply said and sighed.

"What's up with you?" Beck asked curiously.

"Nothing" Jade answered but Beck kept starring at her "Really, it's nothing I'm just in a mood" she said.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed in a warning tone "Don't lie to me"

"I'm not; can you just drop it please?" Jade said annoyed and Beck simply turned his head to the blackboard, he didn't like the way Jade talked to him, he was just trying to help.

Sikowitz was teaching them about eye expressions but Jade wasn't listening to him, she was focused on her phone anxiously waiting for something. Cat and Tori were on stage practicing anger, happiness and sadness when suddenly Jade's voice interrupted their exercise "No!" she exclaimed and everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Jade, is there a problem?" Sikowitz asked.

"Ugh…" Jade simply stood up and walked out of the classroom madly.

"Damn, what's wrong with Jade?" André questioned.

"What is NOT wrong with her?" Rex questioned back and Beck shook his head annoyed, he didn't like Rex's rude comments about Jade.

"Can I-"Sikowitz cut off Beck.

"Yes, you can go see her" Sikowitz said and Beck nodded, then he walked out of the classroom.

Beck found Jade in front of her locker, she kicked it madly and started walking in circles "Okay, Jade West, you're gonna tell me what's happening with you right now" Beck said seriously.

"Look it's nothing, really it's just…." Jade didn't know if she should tell him.

"It's just what?" Beck questioned.

"My mom just texted me that my aunt Susan and her husband are coming and apparently staying for the weekend" Jade informed.

"So?" Beck asked confused, he didn't see why that would bother Jade.

"I don't know…" Jade looked down.

"You do know, why don't you want them to come? You can tell me" Beck smiled.

"Okay, okay so I remember when I was like ten or eleven, my uncle…. Look it's probably just my imagination but I always felt he looked at me weirdly" Jade commented "You know what, I don't wanna talk about this, it's nothing" Jade said.

"Did he ever touch you or do anything inappropriate to you?" Beck questioned seriously and Jade looked down nervously. "Jade, answer me"

"Ugh I don't know, Beck, sometimes he would make me sit on his lap and tell me things like I was really pretty and that I was growing up, stuff like that, I felt uncomfortable but I was too nervous to walk away, after all he was my uncle" Jade explained "Like I said, it's nothing"

"For how long did that happen?" Beck asked.

"I don't remember, they were our neighbors back then so he was in my house most of the time when I was like 9 and then they moved to Canada when I was 14" Jade responded sincerely.

"That happened for five years and you never told your mother?" Beck questioned.

"What was I supposed to say? Mom, my uncle Carlos says I'm really pretty and gives me gifts for sitting on his lap?" Jade asked "There was nothing going on, I just don't like him, that's it, he made me feel weird but I bet he only loves me so much, he's never had children so maybe he sees me as his daughter or something" Jade said.

"You sure?" Beck questioned

"Yeah, i'm actually mad because my mom always makes me act all nice when we have visitors"

"Okay but if you feel weird during the weekend or if he tries something with you, you're gonna call me immediately, you promise?" Beck ordered and Jade nodded "Good" he kissed her lips sweetly and a few seconds later they were making out in the middle of the hall.

"Well, now we know why you guys never came back to class" Tori laughed

"Try not to eat each other next time" André exclaimed and they all laughed; Beck and Jade only half smiled while rolling their eyes.

"I wouldn't mind being eaten by her, come on baby, I wanna taste those sweet lips" Rex commented and Beck starred at Robbie madly while Jade shook her head.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed "It's not me I swear"

"You want the same thing, you told me last night" Rex said and both, Beck and Jade raised an eyebrow at Robbie.

"Ew" Jade said.

"Oh yeah but not with you, darling, with Beck" Rex laughed and Robbie shook his head, Beck only starred at him weirdly and walked away with Jade.

"He is so weird" Jade said.

"I know…."Beck answered as they made their way out of the school.

A few hours later, Jade got home, she opened the door and walked directly towards the stairs but her mom called her.

"Hey sweetie" Jade's mom, Ana, exclaimed.

"Hi" Jade faked a smile.

"Who is this gorgeous young lady?" A man questioned nicely while walking out of the living room, Ana put a hand on Jade's shoulder and smiled.

"This is Jade" Ana said proudly.

"No way, I remember you being this tall" he put his hand next to his shoulder "now look at you, you're almost as tall as I am" he smiled.

"Well, time changes people" Jade simply said.

"It sure does" he exclaimed while looking at her from top to bottom "But aren't you gonna hug your favorite uncle?"

"You're my only uncle" Jade said.

"Jade!" her mother exclaimed "Hug your uncle, it's been 4 years since the last time you saw him" Jade sighed and finally hugged him but broke the hug within 4 seconds.

"Well, this has been nice but I have many things to do so see you guys later" Jade said before running upstairs.

"Sorry, James, she's just…..difficult" Ana apologized

"No problem, I understand, she hasn't seen me in 4 years, it's not the same" James said before going back to the living room.

Ana went up to Jade's room, Jade was changing her shirt when her mother suddenly walked into the room and Jade immediately put another shirt on "God, mom I have told you not to get in my room without knocking the door first, is it really hard to understand?" Jade questioned madly. "I could have been naked"

"Who cares? I have seen you naked before" Ana commented.

"Yeah, when I was six, things have changed but whatever, what do you want?" Jade asked.

"Can you at least be polite? Your aunt and uncle haven't seen you in four years" Ana said upset.

"So?" Jade asked.

"So? God, Jade West, why do you always have to be so rude?" Ana asked "You might not care about anything related to this family but I do and while you're living here you're gonna follow my rules" Ana simply informed.

"Why don't you just kick me out? It's not like you would miss me" Jade said madly.

"Don't play the victim with me, remember I'm your mother and as much as it hurts me to say this, if you don't do what I say you'll have to find somewhere else to live" Ana informed "Now, from now on and until your aunt and uncle leave you will be the loving nice girl you once were, okay?"

"But…." Jade exclaimed madly.

"Nothing Jade, don't complain" Ana ordered.

"But mom, you're being so unfair to me" Jade said annoyed "Dad wouldn't do this…." She whispered.

"What did you just say? Yes, your dad wouldn't do this to you because he doesn't even look at you, that's why but if you wanna be ignored, go on I bet his new 25 year old wife is gonna love you" Ana said before walking out of the room, Jade only kicked her chair madly, her mom was right.

Now, time to put up the best act of her life…

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Things are gonna get difficult ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE!**

**I love reading your opinions/ideas.**

* * *

Jade went downstairs for dinner after having the discussion with her mother; Ana, James and Susan were in the kitchen ready to eat "Oh my god, Jade" her aunt Susan exclaimed happily as she hugged her "Gosh, Ana, she is so beautiful"

"I know right, she is a wonderful girl" Ana said and starred at Jade who only smiled.

"Nice to see you, Aunt Susan" Jade said nicely.

"Aw Jade, I've missed you so much, James and I brought you some gifts from Canada, he chose them, I bet you'll love them" Susan said sweetly and Jade smiled.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will" Jade answered with a big smile on her face. "But who's hungry? I'm starving"

"Well, take a sit" Ana said, James stood up and grabbed a chair for Jade next to his, she smiled uncomfortably but sat down.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Okay time to eat and then what about a horror movies marathon?" Ana suggested.

"That's a great idea" Susan answered, Jade only wanted to go to her room and sleep but now, she had to spend the next of the day with these people.

"What do you think, Jade?" Susan asked.

"I think it's an awesome idea, can't wait" she exclaimed excitedly, Ana was just laughing inside she could imagine how angry Jade was.

After dinner they went to the living room and played the first movie, which was sinister, they were all on the same couch, first Ana, then Susan, by her side Jade and then James.

"OH MY GOD" Susan covered her eyes, Jade didn't understand why, the movie wasn't that scary.

"Okay, time to take a break" Ana paused it. "We need popcorns and drinks, Jade, darling would you mind going for some popcorns and drinks?" Jade rolled her eyes and then looked at her mother.

"No, of course not" she stood up and walked toward the kitchen; She was serving the drinks when she felt someone standing behind her, it was James.

"Oh hey, Jade, you finished with the drinks?" he asked practically on her ear, he was really close to her.

"Yes" Jade exclaimed.

"Good" James put a hand on her waist and grabbed a glass of coke with his other hand, the microwave finished and Jade immediately moved away, she put the popcorn in a bowl, grabbed two glasses and walked back to the living room, James grabbed the other glass, smirked and followed her.

"Oh that was fast" Susan said and Jade nodded "sit here, honey, so you can protect me" she said to James and he sat down next to her so Jade had to take his previous place.

"Okay here we go" Ana played it again but Susan was covering her eyes the entire time, Jade was bored to death, she was falling asleep but then she felt James' arm around her shoulders and immediately woke up, she was uncomfortable but she couldn't be rude to him so she had to suck it up and wait.

As soon as the movie ended Jade stood up "Okay, this has been a great day but I'm really tired and tomorrow I have some things to do so…. good night" Jade commented nicely and walked up to her room.

"She's changed so much" James said "I mean she is still sweet and adorable but don't you mind her wearing those short skirts?"

"They aren't that short and she likes them" Ana answered "she goes to Hollywood Arts and she has to express herself"

"I don't know, Ana, I love Jade, but I agree with James, that skirt is way too short in my opinion….only god knows what she does when she is outside" Susan said awkwardly and Ana sighed.

"I'll try to tell her but I don't think she is involved in bad stuff" Ana commented. "I trust my daughter"

Jade had ten missed calls from Beck so she decided to call him back "Hey" Beck said "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was busy, sorry" Jade apologized.

"How is it going?" Beck questioned "Has something happened?"

"No, no" Jade said "but I hate to act all nice, it's not me, my mom needs to understand, I just want the weekend to be over" she sighed.

"Are we still going to the movies tomorrow and then back to my place or to Tori's?" Beck asked.

"Yes, of course" Jade immediately said.

Ana had gone to bed and James and Susan were gonna be in the guests room which was next to Jade's, Susan had gone to the bathroom and on her way back she heard Jade's voice and couldn't help but stay and listen.

"Great" Beck exclaimed happily

"Yes, I can't wait to be with you; seriously I just want to fall asleep in your arms, hopefully tomorrow" Jade commented and Susan's eyes wide open, she shook her head and went back to the room.

"I love you" Beck said.

"I love you too" Jade answered before hanging up, she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, Jade could not wait for tomorrow.

Next morning Ana and Susan were in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Susan wanted to tell Ana what she heard but she couldn't manage herself to do it, she was just acting weird.

"Susan, you've been starring into space for about three minutes" Ana commented and laughed "what's going on?"

"It's about Jade" Susan exclaimed.

"What about her?" Ana asked curiously as she ate a slice of bread.

"Last night I heard her, I think she was on the phone and I'm almost sure she was talking to a boy… unless she is a lesbian" Susan informed and Ana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jade has a boyfriend, it was probably him but why is that bad?" Ana questioned

"Look, she was like I can't wait to be with you, I just want to fall in your arms… I don't know, Ana but that sounded sexual to me" Susan commented "she also said 'hopefully tomorrow', I think she is planning on sleeping with her boyfriend tonight"

"You must be exaggerating" Ana said and kept cooking.

"I'm just saying keep an eye on her" Susan commented, meanwhile upstairs Jade was taking a shower, she was getting ready to go out with Beck, she came out of the bathroom only with a towel on and oh surprise, James was there, standing in front of the door.

"Good morning" James exclaimed as he looked at her almost naked body.

"Good morning" Jade simply said and tried to get in her room quickly but he stepped in on her way.

"Why are you so rushed? Come here, I'll show you the gifts we brought you" James exclaimed and put his arms around Jade's waist trying to push her into his room.

"I really need to get dressed, we can do this later" Jade commented but he had closed the door by that point.

"Oh no, the earlier the better" he smiled and Jade tried to smile back "Here…" he handed her a little box with a necklace in it, he started stroking her back as she opened the box which made her really nervous, everything about him made her nervous.

"It's really pretty, thank you but I gotta go" Jade almost ran out of the room, she really didn't like him, Susan was coming upstairs in the moment Jade walked out of James' and her room, Susan didn't like the idea of Jade being practically naked and alone with her husband.

"Hey, what was Jade doing in here?" Susan asked James.

"I don't know, I was here getting dressed and she suddenly walked into the room wearing only the towel, closed the door and told me she wanted to see her presents so I gave her the necklace, she smiled, kissed my cheek and then left" James lied, Susan obviously believed him and she was really starting to dislike Jade.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW, fav or follow!**

**I'll update soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, i'm glad you guys are liking the story so far, it'll get more instense with time... you'll see ;)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Jade got dressed as fast as she could and went down stairs to have breakfast "Hey mom, hi Aunt Susan" she said nicely.

"Good morning, darling" Ana smiled.

"Hi Jade" Susan simply said.

"Hey mom, Beck is gonna pick me up in a few minutes and we are going to the movies and well, Tori and Cat are having a sleepover and they invited me, can I go?" Jade questioned curiously.

Susan raised an eyebrow at Ana who thought for a few seconds but finally nodded "Okay, honey, you can go but please I want you to be here tomorrow before 10am" Ana said and Jade smiled.

"Yes, of course mom" Jade answered, a few minutes later Beck was there "Oh I gotta go, bye!" she exclaimed sweetly before leaving the house.

"God, Ana what were you thinking?" Susan asked upset.

"She said she'd be with her friends, not with Beck, Jade has never lied to me…." Ana answered.

"Whatever, it's your daughter…." Susan simply said upset.

"Hi" Jade kissed Beck when she got in the car.

"Hey" he smiled "everything alright?"

"Yeah, I told my mom I'd be at a sleepover tonight so I can stay with you" Jade informed and Beck chuckled.

"You really don't wanna be here, do you?" Beck asked

"No, just drive" Jade ordered and put her sunglasses on.

They went to the coffee shop and then to an abandoned park which was Jade's favorite place, everything was so calm and quiet. "You're being weird, what happened?" Beck questioned.

"Nothing, I promise" Jade lied, she didn't know if what had happened was even wrong, she knew the room thing wasn't exactly normal but she didn't want to make Beck worried.

After drinking their coffees and just laying around in the park together for hours, they decided it was time to go to Beck's RV "Finally, hey do you have something for me to wear? I didn't bring anything" Jade asked and Beck smiled, then handed her one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Is that okay?" He asked and she nodded "Good, I'll be outside, call me when you're done" he smiled again and walked out; Jade put on Beck's clothes quickly and called him. "You look way better in that than I do" he commented and Jade laughed.

"Let's watch a movie" Jade suggested.

"Go ahead; you're free to choose one out of all my one movies!" Beck laughed and Jade rolled her eyes smiling, he only had the scissoring which was good.

"It's 10pm" Susan commented "Jade must already be at her sleepover" she said sleepover in a sarcastic tone and Ana rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna call Tori" Ana said and grabbed the phone, James was just listening if Jade wasn't at Tori's house, it would be an advantage for him.

"Hello" Tori said nicely, the phone was on speaker.

"Hey Tori, I'm Jade's mom, could I talk to her, please?" Ana questioned.

"Um Jade? Why would she be here?" Tori asked back confused.

"Weren't you guys having a sleepover?" Ana asked.

"Oh… the sleepover, right, sorry I forgot it's not in my house, it's at Cat's" Tori tried to convince Jade's mom but she didn't believe her.

"Never mind, Tori, you don't have to lie…like Jade, good night" Ana hung up on Tori and took a deep breath.

"I told you, didn't I? Your daughter is probably having sex with that boyfriend of hers as we speak" Susan exclaimed.

"Susan, please, I don't think Ana needs to hear that and I'm sure Jade would never do such a thing, she is a nice girl" James commented.

"After what happened this morning I don't know what to think" Susan exclaimed upset.

"What happened?" Ana asked confused.

"It's nothing, really…" James said.

"It is, Jade walked into our room practically naked when James was alone" Susan informed.

"She wanted to see her presents" James shook her head.

"Stop defending her, she could have dressed up first" Susan exclaimed.

"I hope you're not suggesting my daughter was flirting with her uncle, Susan" Ana responded offended.

"I wouldn't like to think that but now I'm not sure, you just realized she lied to you this morning, how do you know she hasn't lied to you before?" Susan kept attacking Jade.

"Susan, please stop it, let's just go get Jade, do you know where she could be?" James asked Ana and she nodded, they got in the car and made their way to Beck's house.

Jade and Beck were in bed, Jade had fallen asleep in Beck's arms before the movie ended, Beck was just starring at her and smiling, she was so gorgeous and cute when she slept,; suddenly someone started knocking on the door, Beck was surprised, who could be there at 11pm? He was only wearing a pair of shorts to sleep but he didn't actually care opening the door like that.

"Coming" He exclaimed trying not to wake Jade up but she started rubbing her eyes anyway, Beck sighed sadly and opened the door only to see Jade's mom and other two people standing outside his RV.

"Hello, Mrs. Ana" that was the only thing to say he could come up with.

"Where's Jade?" Ana looked at Beck from top to bottom, pushed him out of the way and got in the RV.

"Mom?" Jade asked when she saw her, Ana just kept starring at her disappointedly. "What are you doing here?"

"The real question is what are YOU doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at Tori's sleepover" Ana commented.

"Listen, i…" Ana didn't even let Jade apologize.

"Just get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car….or well, no, just grab your clothes and come with me" Ana simply ordered, Jade stood up and grabbed her clothes then followed her mother out of the RV.

"I love you" Beck said before she walked out.

"I love you too" she answered and kept going.

On their way back to Jade's house, the car remained in silence until Jade finally decided to speak up "Listen, mom I know I lied to you, I'm sorry but I knew you wouldn't allow me to sleep with Beck and by the way, by sleep, I mean sleep, we weren't doing anything if that's what you're thinking"

"Don't say anything, you're not in position to complain right now" Ana simply said "We'll get home, you'll go sleep and tomorrow we'll talk about this"

"But mom" Jade exclaimed.

"Nothing, I don't wanna hear a word from you for the rest of the night" Ana ordered, Jade just rolled her eyes upset.

Next morning Jade went downstairs earlier than usual, she knew her mother always woke up first and had a coffee, Ana was sitting in the kitchen table drinking her coffee and Jade sat down in front of her "Hi" she said awkwardly.

"Hi" Ana answered coldly.

"Mom…"Jade said and Ana looked at her "Please, I, I didn't do anything bad with Beck, he respects me"

"Look, Jade, you're eighteen and I understand you have to try new things and Beck is a nice boy, I actually wouldn't mind if you weren't a virgin but the fact you lied to me, I think I have never been a bad or a strict mother so I don't understand why you did it, I was here defending you yesterday, saying you would never lie to me and then a few hours later you made me look like an idiot" Ana commented sadly.

"I'm sorry" Jade apologized, she really did feel bad.

"I know you are, sweetheart and I'm not angry but things will never be the same, I'm sorry but I can't trust you anymore"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review and be nice okay! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, glad you're liking the story but i would really appreciate more reviews, seriously.**

* * *

Ana was terribly hurt and disappointed, she knew Jade felt bad as well but that didn't help the fact she lied; Ana simply stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Jade alone.

Jade stayed there for a while and then went back to her room, she wouldn't be able to go out or do anything anyway.

A few hours later, Ana, James and Susan were in the living room watching TV and talking "How's Jade?" James asked curiously.

"She feels bad, I shouldn't have been so hard on her" Ana commented sadly.

"She is just manipulating you" Susan commented "By the way, I wouldn't like to bother you with this but James and I were wondering if we could stay for longer before going back to Canada"

"Of course, you can stay" Ana smiled nicely.

"Thank you, it's just we've missed this place, I would even like to come live here again but Susan loves Canada" James commented

"You should but if you guys like Canada, stay there, as for now you can stay here all the time you want" Ana exclaimed and they smiled.

Jade was in her room writing a play when Beck called her "How are you?" He immediately asked.

"Good, I guess" Jade sighed.

"Is your mom still mad?" Beck questioned.

"No, she's not mad, just disappointed….. That is even worse" Jade commented sadly "she doesn't trust me anymore"

"She does, she just feels like that now but you know she loves you" Beck said "When are your aunt and uncle leaving?"

"They were supposed to leave this morning but now I don't even know" Jade informed "they are still here and they haven't packed anything so I'm guessing they are gonna stay for longer ugh"

"Has he done anything bad to you?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"No, no everything's okay" Jade kind of lied.

"Are you gonna be able to go out today or tomorrow?" Beck really wanted to see her.

"I don't think so, my mom is probably gonna keep me here for a while" Jade responded disappointedly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, I love you more than anything, don't forget it okay? And remember if you feel something bad or unusual is happening with your uncle, call me immediately" Beck ordered sweetly.

"Yes, I will and I love you too" she said before hanging up, Jade spent all day writing plays and songs, she also played some piano, when it was about 7pm, she decided to take a shower before going to bed, she didn't eat anything all day, she just didn't want to see anybody, especially her mom, she was too embarrassed and sad to face her.

Jade walked into the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a buttoned shirt, she closed the door and started unbuttoning her shirt calmly when suddenly the shower door opened and an almost naked James walked out, he only had a towel around his waist "AAAHH" Jade screamed when she saw his reflection in the mirror, he came out of the shower but he wasn't wet at all.

"Hi Jade" James smirked as he looked at her chest and bit his lip. "Wanna shower?"

"I should go…" Jade was covering up her chest with her hands but before she could even move he locked the door.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart, I'm your favorite uncle, remember?" James started walking towards Jade and she couldn't walk back, there was a wall.

"James, James? James!" Susan was looking for him, he unlocked the door but never stopped looking at Jade with a smirk on his face; Susan opened the bathroom door and the first thing she saw was Jade with her shirt open standing in front of her almost naked husband and her imagination flew away.

Ana was walking by in the exact same moment and saw the whole thing, Jade was just confused and scared she didn't know what to do or say "What are you two doing in here?"Susan questioned coldly.

"Yes, I'd like to know too" Ana exclaimed and looked at her daughter, who was covering her chest with her arms.

"I was gonna take a shower but I forgot my shampoo, when I came out I saw Jade undressing herself in front of the mirror, she locked the door but when I heard you coming I unlocked it" James explained, Ana and Susan turned to the very confused Jade.

"That is not true….well, most of it is but I didn't lock the door, he did" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, that's not the problem, why were you taking your clothes off?" Susan questioned upset.

"Because I wanted to take a shower" Jade simply answered "I didn't know he was in here" Susan obviously didn't believe her, Ana wanted to but she didn't know what to think anymore. "Mom? You believe me, right?"

"I….." Ana didn't know what to say "I do, honey" she wanted to believe in her daughter, she could not imagine Jade flirting with her uncle.

"Look, I'm sure Jade is telling the truth I mean she did close the door but maybe she didn't know I was here, let's just move on, remember she is like my daughter" James commented and put his arm around Jade's shoulders.

"James, I know you love Jade as a daughter but would you mind not hugging her while her shirt is open" Susan exclaimed and James walked away from Jade "and would you mind buttoning on your shirt?" Jade nodded and started buttoning her shirt again.

"I'm sorry, really….." Jade walked out of the bathroom embarrassed and got in her room quickly, she didn't know what to think, James had lied but most of his story made sense, maybe she was just imagining things.

The next two days went by fast, Jade spent half of the day at school and the other half in her room, nothing really important had happened, only little details such as James touching her waist or her leg or simply checking her out when nobody was around.

On Wednesday the gang was sitting in their regular table for lunch, Beck and Jade had been kissing for the past five minutes and the rest of them were kind of annoyed "Hey, I'm gonna throw water at you if you don't stop" André exclaimed, Beck and Jade smiled while kissing and stopped.

"Sorry, it's just with Jade being grounded we haven't had enough time to kiss" Beck commented sadly.

"Speaking of that, Jade, we have to work on our project, do you think you'll be able to come over today?"Tori questioned.

"No, my mom is not letting me out like I can't even go to the mall if I'm not with her or another adult" Jade explained.

"But you are an adult" Cat randomly said.

"You guys know what I mean" Jade simply said "What if we do it over video chat?" she asked Tori.

"Okay, sounds good to me" Tori smiled nicely "So at five?"

"Yeah"

Later that day when Jade got home from school, Ana and Susan were about to leave "Hi sweetie, your aunt Susan and I are going shopping but your uncle is staying with you so you can't go out, okay?"

"Okay….." Jade simply said before running upstairs to her room, she closed the door and turned on her computer to video chat with Tori later; James had been really quiet which was good, Jade didn't even want to see him.

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed nicely when the video chat started.

"So, what do we have to do?" Jade asked.

"Write a song, it should be easy" Tori commented.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just do it" Jade ordered and they started working on it, half an hour later someone knocked on Jade's door and her eyes wide open.

"Jade, open the door" James exclaimed from outside.

"Who is that?" Tori asked.

"My uncle" Jade answered and stood up, she opened the door and James walked into the room holding a glass of juice.

"Here, take it, I thought you'd be thirsty" James exclaimed nicely, Jade half smiled and grabbed the glass.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem" he responded and walked out leaving the door half closed; Jade sat down again and started drinking her juice, she was in fact thirsty.

"Okay so we were in the 'I know I'll get nothing but heartache from you…' now what?" Tori asked.

"What about 'please, leave me by myself'?" Jade suggested.

"That sounds good" Tori typed it down and they kept going but as time went by Jade started feeling more and more dizzy and funny.

"Jade?" Tori asked when she saw Jade acting weirdly "Jade, are you okay?" Jade was trying to focus but she only ended up laughing. "Jade, stop it, are you doing this on purpose?"

"I'm sorry….." Jade exclaimed and laughed, she found everything funny by that point, Tori tried to make her react but it was useless, at the end she got upset.

"You know what? I will finish the song alone, bye" Tori stood up and walked off camera, Jade didn't even understand what was happening, she stood up and tried to walk to her bed but fell.

James walked into her room about two minutes later, Jade could see him but everything was blurry and confusing "Hi sweetheart" Jade was sitting in her bed giggling, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a normal shirt but James took off her shirt leaving her only in a bra.

Tori hadn't ended the video chat and Jade hadn't done it either so Tori decided to do it, she sat down in front of her computer again with a serious facial expression ready to discuss with Jade but the only thing she saw was Jade half walking out of her room without a shirt on next to a man.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN.**

**I know what you're thinking "He is gonna rape her"...maybe or maybe not ;) You'll have to wait and see, James is a smart bastard.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there!**

**I got many reviews in the last chapter, i hope i get just as many or more in this one! :)**

* * *

Tori was so confused, why was Jade shirtless and walking with her uncle out of the room? She seemed high since she was half walking and giggling, maybe her uncle was helping her but why didn't he just leave her in her room? Tori had a lot of different theories running through her head.

Meanwhile in Jade's house, James took Jade downstairs and pushed her onto the couch "No, no…." she didn't know what was happening but she could identify and feel James touching her all over.

"Sh, sh, sh….. "He exclaimed, kissed her lips quickly and then unbuttoned her pants "There….. Nice" he smirked and made Jade stand up, she felt the world was turning around her but she tried to stay up.

Tori finally decided to call Beck but he didn't pick up, she tried and tried but it was useless, Beck had fallen asleep, she decided to just wait until tomorrow and ask Jade directly so she simply finished the video chat.

James pulled down one of the straps of Jade's bra and made her hair messy, once Jade looked the way he wanted her to look he went back to her room and put a little packet with pills next to the juice on her desk.

He also put lipstick on Jade and made her kiss his neck and shirt various times, everything was ready; About ten minutes later Ana and Susan walked into the house "Gosh, that was so much fun" Ana commented.

"Yes, I can't wait to show James all the things we bought" Susan answered excitedly.

They heard Jade giggling and James talking "No. Jade, honey, stop it. You're like my daughter….Jade, this is not okay" He exclaimed; Ana and Susan walked into the living room only to see the awful scene, James trying to push Jade back as she giggled and smiled, she wasn't wearing a shirt (it was on the floor), her pants were open and her bra was almost falling down, James had marks from Jade's lips all over his neck including his shirt; Susan and Ana didn't even know what to say.

"Thank god you're here" James exclaimed when he saw Ana and Susan staring at them.

"What the hell is happening here?" Susan questioned as she dropped her bags madly and James walked away from Jade.

"Jade?" Ana exclaimed confused and disappointedly, Jade heard her name and turned to her mom but she couldn't see clearly and the noises were low in her head, her eyes were all red and she was sweating a little; Ana was just speechless.

"I don't even know, I was watching TV and Jade walked into the living room, she started saying weird nasty things such as 'I know you want me' and 'aunt Susan will never know if you don't tell her'" James informed "I told her to stop but she just kept giggling like now, then she took off her shirt and unbuttoned her pants, I tried to stop her but she started kissing me, I honestly didn't know what to do, I didn't want to hurt her but she wouldn't stop" He explained concerned.

Ana could not believe what James was saying but everything made sense and he wasn't lying; Jade was there "I can't believe it. Well, I actually can, I should have guessed those incidents weren't accidents, she did all that on purpose, god" Susan exclaimed madly. "Jade, stop ignoring me" she ordered but Jade was just starring at the floor while giggling. "Jade, face me you whore" Susan slapped Jade as hard as she could.

"Hey, don't insult or slap my daughter ever again" Ana said upset as she pushed Susan away from Jade, who was only holding her cheek.

"How can I call her after this? She literally just tried to have sex with my husband, her uncle" Susan exclaimed disgusted.

"Jade, Jade, don't ignore me" Ana exclaimed and Jade turned to her with a serious expression but started laughing two seconds later and Ana rolled her eyes "She is high" she grabbed her daughter's arm and carried her upstairs, James and Susan were behind them.

"Jade had never done this, ever, I just can't believe it" Ana said as they walked into the bathroom, she put Jade in the shower and turned on the cold water.

"Oh my god" Jade exclaimed as soon as the water touched her, it woke her up a little.

"Well, maybe she's done it more times but this is the first time you've noticed" Susan commented upset "she might be a whore AND an addict, wow"

"Susan, stop it, I know what she did was wrong but I won't accept another insult to my daughter from you" Ana simply exclaimed and turned off the water, she put a towel on Jade and took her to her room.

Jade felt better by that point but she still felt a little dizzy, she couldn't figure out what was happening, her mom brought her a cup of coffee without sugar to make her feel better, once Jade had finished her coffee, Ana stood up in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Why?" Ana asked coldly and Jade looked up at her.

"Mom, I don't even know what just happened….. I promise, I was doing my homework and then I remember Aunt Susan slapping me, I don't know what's happening" Jade responded sincerely.

"You were high but you DID go downstairs, you took your shirt off and you tried to have sex with your uncle" Ana commented madly and sadly, she didn't even know what she felt.

"No! That can't be true, that is not true" Jade exclaimed.

"You also do drugs, that's new….. " Ana said disappointedly.

"That is not true either" Jade answered, Ana shook her head and grabbed the packet of pills from Jade's desk, Jade's eyes wide open "That is not mine, I swear"

"THEN WHY IS IT IN YOUR ROOM?" Ana screamed as a few tears started streaming down her face.

"I don't know, I don't know anything… everything is so confusing, you have to believe me, it wasn't me, it was Uncle James, he must have done this to make it look like I tried to seduce him" Jade commented

"Don't even try to blame this on him, he was trying to stop you" Ana exclaimed "and he has never lied to me, you have…..a lot lately" she said sadly and Jade looked down.

"But mom, I didn't do anything" Jade insisted.

"God, Jade West, take the responsibility for your acts, I saw you, no one told me, I saw you with my own eyes, you were completely high trying to seduce your uncle" Ana raised her voice "I still can't believe it, he's been a father to you since you were born, what kind of sick twisted person are you? When did you change? Where did my little girl go?" Ana was crying by that point.

"I'm here, I haven't changed" Jade stood up and grabbed her mom's hands "I really don't know what's happening, I swear, mom" Jade hugged her mother and started crying but Ana didn't hug her back, she wanted to but she was too hurt and disappointed, she couldn't let Jade manipulate her once again "You have to believe me, please, I'm your daughter" Jade broke the hug to face her mom.

"I wish I could, seriously, there is nothing I want more than to believe you didn't try to seduce your uncle, that you didn't do drugs, that you are still my little girl" Ana said while stroking Jade's face "but I can't" she stopped "Things are pretty clear, unfortunately we can't change them"

"Mom, look at me and tell me you actually believe I did all that" Jade exclaimed and Ana kept looking at her.

"I can't, Jade" Ana answered.

"That's because deep inside you know it's not true, I didn't do anything" Jade commented.

"No, that's because deep inside I know you did it but I don't wanna believe it" Ana exclaimed "what mother would like to accept the fact her daughter is a…." she couldn't finish.

"Go ahead, say it, you believe it after all" Jade said hurt as another tear ran down her face but Ana remained in silence "What mother would like to accept the fact her daughter is a whore? An addict? A liar?" Jade finished for her and Ana looked down.

"Good night, Jade"

* * *

**I told you, James is one smart son of a bitch.**

**However i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW BUT ESPECIALLY REVIEW!**

**Question: Do you guys think Ana is a good mother?**

**In my opinion she is but everything is against Jade so...**

**Anyway i wanna know what you guys think so tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! oh my god you guys have been reviewing a lot, keep doing it! :D**

**So i know you've wondering why James is doing all that and you'll get your answer soon, like i've said before, he is very smart ;) **

* * *

Next day at school Jade was sitting in her regular chair in Sikowitz's classroom, she was so sad and depressed, she didn't want to talk or do anything, she didn't even want to be there but she didn't want to stay home either.

"Hi Jade" Tori said and sat down next to her "I finished the song since you were too busy laughing"

"Good" Jade didn't even want to explain anything, first because she didn't exactly know what had happened and second she didn't care what Tori thought.

"Hey girls" Beck sat down with them "Tori, I have like 20 missed calls from you….I'm sorry I fell asleep and my phone was in silent so I didn't hear it"

"Yeah, I called you… I was so confused, that is exactly what I want to ask Jade" Tori commented.

"What happened?" Beck asked confused. "What does Jade have to do with you calling me 20 times?"

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned, she didn't know Tori had seen her.

"I saw you shirtless last night, walking with a man out of your room and you were giggling, it was so weird because you never giggle" Tori explained and Jade covered her face in frustration.

"Okay what?" Beck questioned upset "Jade, what the hell is Tori talking about?"

"I don't know!" Jade exclaimed "I was working on the song with Tori and the next thing I remember is being slapped by my Aunt"

"Why?" Tori asked confused.

"She said I was seducing her husband" Jade responded.

"What?" Beck raised his voice, he was so angry by that point.

"I don't know, Beck, okay I don't know….. I have a few images of what happened but they are confusing, I just know my mom and my aunt found me shirtless and with my pants open in the living room and apparently I was high" Jade explained mortified.

"Did he…..?" Beck was scared to ask that question.

"No, no, as far as I know he was trying to stop me? I must have been all over him since my lips were on his neck and shirt" Jade exclaimed confused and upset.

"But you didn't take anythi… THE JUICE!" Tori exclaimed "Your uncle brought you a glass of juice; you started acting weirdly after you drank it" she commented "That is the best explanation, I don't think you were actually seducing your uncle"

"Of course not" Beck said.

"It doesn't matter, my mom doesn't believe me anyway" Jade commented "She actually believes I'm a whore and an addict now…"

"You can't stay in that house" Beck exclaimed seriously "You're moving out with me" Jade smiled but shook her head.

"No, Beck if I left my house my mom would definitely forget about me, I don't want that, my dad already did" Jade commented "I'm staying home, my aunt and uncle will leave sooner or later and don't worry, if he drugged me, had me almost naked and had plenty of time to….you know yesterday but he didn't, he won't"

"I hope so but from now on we'll be in contact all day and all night if it's necessary" Beck informed.

"Alright"

Later that day Beck drove Jade home and walked into her house with her "Beck, this is not gonna work" Jade commented.

"I want to try it; maybe I'll be able to spend the day here with you" he responded

"Mom? Mom!" Jade started calling her mother but she didn't show up, instead Susan came out of the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Jade" Susan exclaimed fake smiling "Ana is not here, she went to the supermarket with James, my husband"

"How long ago did she leave?" Jade simply questioned.

"Half an hour" Susan answered "Oh you're Beck, the whore's boyfriend" Jade rolled her eyes and Beck raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm not the boyfriend of any whore, I'm Jade's boyfriend actually" Beck exclaimed coldly.

"Be careful, boy, don't leave her alone with your dad; she might like him more than she likes you" Susan commented.

"Can you shut up?" Jade exclaimed madly.

"Don't worry, Jade, I trust you…" Beck said and kissed her cheek "and if you allow me, Ma'am, I'd like to return your advice back to you, don't leave your husband alone with Jade, he might like her more than he likes you" Susan sighed madly.

"Get out" she ordered.

"This is not your house" Jade exclaimed

"It is now, I'm living here and I'm the only responsible adult in the house, now get out" Susan ordered Beck "and you little whore, go to your room" Susan grabbed Jade's arm and pushed her towards the stairs.

"Hey, don't touch her" Beck exclaimed madly.

"I said get out or I'll call the cops" Susan ordered.

"It's okay, Beck, I'll be in my room" Jade said.

"You sure?" Beck asked.

"Yes, go home, we'll talk later" Jade smiled, Beck nodded and left "I suggest you to take Beck's advice" Jade smirked before walking up to her room, she was basically confirming she had been seducing James but she didn't care, she only wanted to bother Susan.

Jade stayed in her room for the rest of the day and Susan didn't mention anything to Ana of what had happened, she didn't want to get in trouble with her for hurting Jade again, the next three days went by really slowly, Jade tried to stay at school as long as possible and when being in her house, she stayed in her room.

"Jade?" Ana exclaimed and knocked on Jade's door, it was Sunday's evening.

"Come in" Jade simply said, she was sitting on the floor writing.

"Listen, I have to go to San Diego to see your grandma, I'll be back by the morning, maybe I'll see you before you leave to school" Ana informed.

"Okay" Jade said and kept writing.

"Jade, look at me" Ana ordered and Jade did "I don't want you to get in trouble with your aunt or your uncle okay?"

"Don't worry, mom, I won't rape him" Jade commented sarcastically and fake smiled; Ana just rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Jade. I'll see you tomorrow" Ana exclaimed before walking out of the room.

Jade heard her mom's car getting away and couldn't help but feel nervous, she was alone with those two people; the good part was James wasn't alone.

Jade didn't even go downstairs for dinner, she just changed into her pajamas and went to bed earlier than usual; she just wanted the weekend to be over. She had a bad feeling about it.

James was in the kitchen preparing dinner for him and his wife while Susan was in the living room watching TV, he made sure she wasn't around and put a drug in her coffee "Dinner's ready, honey!" he exclaimed nicely and Susan went to the kitchen.

"This is so good" Susan commented while eating the pasta he had prepared.

"Yeah but don't forget your coffee, three sugars" he smiled.

"Perfect" she smiled back and drank her coffee slowly; about an hour later Susan had fallen deeply asleep, James carried her upstairs to their room and put her in their bed, he made sure she was completely unconscious and walked out of the room.

It was time to pay Jade a little visit.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ;) **

**Haha well, i guess you all can imagine what he is gonna do but you have to read the next chapter to be sure :)**

**Quick note: I'm the kind of writer that doesn't really care about what people want, i write to please myself, otherwise i wouldn't be writing, i mean i LOVE seeing your comments and i love when people like my stories, it's like one of the best feelings ever but i will never write something i don't wanna write to please other people, and with that said, i hope you all understand and keep enjoying the stories my imagination comes up with. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this chapter is gonna be rated M, i'm not sure to be honest but it contains violence and all that so..**

**I have to say, you're all gonna hate me after this but oh well.**

**Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

James walked into Jade's room quietly and locked the door, he wanted to make sure Jade had no escape; he stared at Jade for a few minutes and started walking towards her bed while unbuttoning his shirt.

Jade was sleeping but she woke up as soon as James started touching her chest "Get away from me" Jade immediately screamed and got off her bed.

"Come on, Jade, don't make it hard" James smirked, Jade was terrified she had no place to run.

"Get out of my room, now" Jade ordered but James only laughed as he walked towards her.

"You'll like it, I promise" James exclaimed and Jade tried to run towards her door but he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed before getting on top of her.

"NO, AUNT SUSAN….. AUNT SUSAN" Jade screamed and begged for help but nobody heard her "Please, please don't hurt me, please" Jade said with tears in her eyes as James took off her shirt and pulled down her shorts.

"You're so beautiful, you're not a little girl anymore" He commented and bit his lip, Jade was only in her underwear staring at him terrified. "Don't spend your energies screaming, darling, nobody will hear you, we are alone, isn't it exciting?" he asked and Jade started moving back slowly but he grabbed her feet and set her in the middle of the bed again.

"NOOOOOOO, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IT" Jade begged while James kissed her body "No" she kicked him in the face when she felt his hands on her panties and tried to move away but he sat on the back of her legs making it impossible for her.

"You like to play hard, uh?" he laughed and took off Jade's bra, Jade kept screaming and crying but it was useless, he took off her panties too, he was gonna do it and there was nothing she could do about it.

He was on top of Jade's back pressing her hands against the bed "Please…." Jade begged one last time before James finally pushed himself into her "No… please, stop please" a lot of tears were running down Jade's face as he raped her, she kept trying to stop him but it was useless, there was no escape for her, after a few minutes of fighting she finally gave up.

He turned her around and kept raping her, Jade was just staring into space pretending she wasn't there; James had her there until he finally got tired. "See? It wasn't so hard, sweetie" he kissed Jade's cheek; she was lying in bed emotionless while covering herself with a blanket.

"By the way, don't even try to accuse me of raping you, nobody will believe you anyway… I used a condom, you're a liar, you do drugs and you've tried to seduce me lots of times, who would believe you? I know for fact Ana wouldn't" James commented and Jade closed her eyes as another tear came out.

"She would…." Jade whispered and James laughed.

"No, she wouldn't and you know it, if you tell anybody what happened I'll deny it, I'll say you tried to have sex with me but I stopped you and threatened you with telling your mom and that's why you invented the rape story" James informed and chuckled "I'll make you look like the whore you really are" and with that he left the room; Jade thought about it and realized he was right, her mom wouldn't believe her after everything Jade had done or been involved in.

Jade stayed in her bed for about an hour crying and then simply walked out of her room naked, she didn't care, she just got in the bathroom, turned on the water and got in the shower; she felt so dirty and guilty "AAHHHHH" She screamed, anger and rage dripping from her voice, she sat down in the corner and cried again, she spent another hour in the shower trying to get James off her skin.

After she had calmed down a little bit, Jade put clothes on and went back to bed she didn't feel like going to school, she just wanted to sleep forever.

A few hours later Ana finally arrived, it was 9am so she thought Jade had gone to school already "Hello!" Ana exclaimed nicely.

"Hi" Susan and James answered; they were both in the kitchen having breakfast like nothing had happened.

"I wanted to see Jade before she left to school" Ana sighed disappointedly.

"Well, you can see her because she hasn't gone yet" Susan informed.

"What? Why?" Ana questioned surprised.

"I don't know, Susan and I went to bed early last night so we don't know if she stayed up late" James commented.

"I'm gonna see her" Ana informed and went upstairs, James was almost positive Jade wasn't gonna tell on him but he was still nervous.

"Hey honey!" Ana exclaimed sweetly as she walked into her daughter's room, Jade hadn't slept at all, she was just lying in bed thinking about all the things she could have done to stop James but she hadn't.

"Hi" Jade whispered and Ana sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" Ana questioned nicely while stroking Jade's hair.

Jade wanted to tell her everything but she was too embarrassed and afraid her mom wouldn't believe her so she lied instead "I feel a little sick today and I don't want to go out"

"Awww do you want me to bring you some tea or coffee or cocoa?" Ana questioned and Jade shook her head slowly.

"No, thanks, I just wanna sleep….. Do we have sleeping pills?" Jade asked.

"Yes, honey, I think we do… do you need one?" Ana questioned.

"Yes, please, I need two" Jade answered and Ana nodded; she left the room and came back a few seconds later with a glass of water and the two pills. "Thanks" Jade sat down and put the pills in her mouth, then drank water and took a deep breath.

"I hope you feel better soon, my love" Ana kissed Jade's forehead and walked out of the room leaving Jade alone again.

Jade finally managed herself to sleep which was good after being up all night crying; meanwhile downstairs James could not wait for Ana to come down with them "How is Jade?" he asked as soon as Ana walked into the kitchen.

"She is sick, maybe she got the flu or something" Ana informed and James took a deep breath in relaxation, Jade hadn't said anything.

"Maybe she got high last night while we were sleeping and that's her excuse" Susan wouldn't stop bitching about Jade and it was starting to get Ana tired.

"Listen, Susan, you're my brother's wife but I'm not gonna allow you to bad mouth my daughter, Jade is the owner of this house too and you're gonna respect her" Ana said seriously.

"Excuse her, Ana, Susan has been over reacting lately" James commented "it won't happen again"

"I apologize, Ana but your daughter hasn't been a sweet cube of sugar ever since we got here" Susan commented "However, I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself"

"Don't try, do it" Ana simply ordered before walking out of the kitchen.

Jade spent the rest of the day sleeping and when she woke up she took another two pills so she could fall asleep again, sleeping was the only way to forget what had happened and she had to recover herself because next day she was going to school, she didn't want to see anybody, especially Beck but she couldn't keep avoiding him.

* * *

**I warned you...**

**However, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i hope you don't hate me so much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, well, well... I expected you guys to be negative and hate me after last chapter but most of you surprised me! :) That is good haha **

**I am glad you are enjoying the story even though you don't like seeing Jade sad.**

**You all want me to have Beck kicking James' ass and that might/will happen eventually but as for now i have other things planned.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

As soon as Jade walked into Hollywood Arts Beck went up to her "Hey, why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried" Beck questioned relieved, Jade was there and apparently fine.

"Sorry, I turned off my phone" Jade answered.

"Okay, well I am glad you're here…I missed you" Beck exclaimed and tried to kiss her but Jade stopped him.

"I got the flu, I don't want you to get sick" she lied.

"I wouldn't mind" Beck smiled and Jade half smiled back, she just didn't want to have physical contact with any man, which included Beck.

"I would so please, don't kiss me…" Jade was trying her hardest to look normal, Beck nodded and put his arm around her shoulders; she sighed and started walking with him.

Later at lunch everyone was eating but Jade was just staring at her food, she wanted to look normal but the sad look in her eyes couldn't be hidden and she just didn't want to be there but it was better than her house.

"Jade!" Beck raised his voice and she looked at him coldly "I've been saying your name for like two minutes…"

"Sorry, I was distracted" Jade fake smiled.

"You okay? You haven't touched your food" Cat commented.

"I'm not hungry" Jade simply answered.

"You are being weird…." Tori said.

"I'm not" Jade answered "I'm just sick and tired, that's all"

"Do you think you'll be able to come over today?" Beck questioned and Jade shook her head, she didn't know if she could but she didn't want to be alone with Beck. "But it's been over a week since your mom caught us" he commented.

"I can't okay" Jade answered upset.

"Okay, okay, don't be mad" Beck said and kissed her cheek, Jade closed her eyes feeling guilty and uncomfortable.

Later that day when Jade got home, she saw her mom and her aunt Susan in the living room but she didn't even say hi, she went directly to her room, locked the door and started crying again. She kept rubbing her arms, legs, neck and face trying to get the sensation of James touching her off her skin but she couldn't.

"Aahhh" she screamed into a pillow and kept crying, she was sitting on the ground with her back against the door, she was hugging her legs and her head was resting between them.

She stayed there for about an hour, she needed to cry and scream out her rage but nothing could make her feel better; she decided to take more sleeping pills, that was the only way to escape from reality.

When it was night time Ana walked into Jade's room, Jade had just woken up but she was still in bed thinking "Hey" she said nicely but Jade didn't answer, Ana sat down in her bed and started rubbing her arms softly. "Sweetie, you haven't been eating well lately, do you want some chicken soup? It's your favorite"

"I'm not hungry" Jade whispered.

"You haven't eaten anything since Saturday, It's Tuesday" Ana commented worriedly.

"I ate at school" Jade lied, she wasn't hungry.

"You sure?" Ana asked and Jade nodded, Ana couldn't see her daughter's face but she knew Jade had been crying by hearing her voice. "Why were you crying, my love?"

"I fought with Beck today" Jade lied again.

"Awww, things will get better, you can spend more time with him now….. You're officially ungrounded" Ana commented and smiled but Jade didn't even care.

"Mom, I wanna be alone." Jade exclaimed and Ana looked down sadly.

"Okay" Ana answered, kissed Jade's head and left the room.

Jade couldn't sleep for the rest of the night; the pills weren't working anymore so she just stayed in bed with her eyes closed; Next day at Sikowitz's class Jade decided to take the sit in the corner of the classroom because she didn't want to do anything.

"Jade, come on stage" Sikowitz called her anyway "wow you look awful" he said when he saw her closely, she had bags under her tired and red eyes.

"Thank you" Jade said sarcastically.

"Whatever, um André come on stage" Sikowitz ordered and he did "Okay, you two are really in love and you're gonna make us believe it" Beck raised an eyebrow at him upset.

"Why can't I do the scene with Jade?" Beck asked.

"Because you two are actually in love so that doesn't count as acting and she is an actress, Beck, the kiss doesn't mean anything, you've kissed other girls too and Jade has understood it" Sikowitz commented and turned back to Jade and André "Action"

"God, I love you so much…" André put his arms on Jade's waist, she was trying to be a good actress but she felt so uncomfortable.

"I love you" Jade answered and faked a smile, André put her closer to him and started kissing her, Jade was trying to kiss him back but it was so hard, he started stroking her back while kissing her passionately; Jade's arms were straight in the air, she wanted to hug him back but she couldn't.

She opened her eyes and it wasn't André kissing her anymore, it was James "No, Get away from me" she screamed and pushed him away.

"What happened?" André questioned confused, the expression on Jade's face was of disgust and fear at the same time; she cleaned her mouth and stared at André terrified.

"Yes, Jade, what happened?" Sikowitz asked.

"I don't wanna kiss him" Jade simply said and André raised an eyebrow at her offended. "Look, I just don't wanna kiss anybody" she walked off the stage and went back to her sit.

Jade basically hid from Beck and her friends almost all day and when the classes were over, she went back home "Hi my love" Ana said nicely, Jade half smiled and went upstairs to her room.

She stayed in her room all day and again, she didn't eat anything. Meanwhile downstairs the three adults were in the kitchen "Ugh there is nothing in the fridge" Ana commented.

"Yeah, the food is almost over and you went to the supermarket a few days ago, I apologize, It must be because of us" James exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'll have to go again" Ana said.

"I'll go with you, I need a new shampoo" Susan informed "Come with us, honey" she said to James.

"Sorry, I have a terrible headache but you go with Ana" James answered and smiled, Susan wasn't comfortable with James being alone with Jade but she finally nodded.

"It's 5pm, let's go" Ana said and the two women walked out of the house; James waited until they were far away and went upstairs; Jade's door was locked but he could find the key.

"Hey there" James opened the door and Jade immediately froze in terror "Ana and Susan went to the supermarket and I thought what a perfect chance to play with my favorite niece again" he commented excitedly while walking towards Jade who was standing in the corner of her room.

"Please, not again" a few tears started running down Jade's face and James smirked.

"Come on, you enjoyed it" James laughed "Your moaning was of extreme pleasure" he was standing in front of her by that point and again, she had to place to run.

"I don't wanna play anymore, please, Uncle James" Jade begged as James kissed her neck but he didn't stop, Jade saw her chance and kicked him between his legs.

"AAAAHH BITCH" He screamed in pain and Jade ran towards the door, she tried to open it but he had locked it and he had the key.

"PLEASE, PLEASE OPEN" Jade screamed as she tried desperately to open the door but it was useless; James recovered himself and started laughing at her.

"There is no way out" He informed but Jade didn't stop, he grabbed her hair and dragged her until the other side of the room.

"NO, PLEASE, PLEASE NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO" Jade kept screaming as he pulled up her skirt.

"Sh, shut up" he ordered, she was screaming too loudly and someone could hear her, but she kept screaming so he put his hand on her mouth and started to rush, Ana and Monica could get home in any second

James put a sock in Jade's mouth and finally raped her again, Jade couldn't stop him, she kept moving and kicking but he was way stronger than her "Yes…" James exclaimed in pleasure once he was done, Jade was crying still with the sock in her mouth. "Now listen, my dearest whore, I'm gonna stay here for a while and I'm gonna use you whenever I want so you need to start being more gentle or I'll tell everybody how you have been walking into my room naked begging me for sex and more things you can't even imagine. Ana will end up hating you, your boyfriend will end up hating you and everyone will end up hating you" he said while buttoning his pants.

Jade was on the floor starring at him with tears all over her face and the sock in her mouth "You get it?" he asked and she nodded slowly "Good, now stand up, the floor is way too cold…..you're gonna get sick" he helped her up and took the sock out of her mouth.

Jade was looking at the wall tired of crying, James pulled down her skirt again and fixed her hair "There, you look perfect, now you just need to put a smile on that beautiful face" he exclaimed and Jade stared at him coldly, how could he expect her to smile? Was he serious? Indeed he was, he felt he owned Jade and by that point she felt that way too.

* * *

**Yeah, you guys might not understand Jade's actions but you don't know how hard it is for a rape victim to talk and say she's been raped, it's humilating and in Jade's situation it's even worse since it's her own uncle, her mother's brother.**

**Also, remember this is FICTION and i am just writing what i would like to see if this was the real show, which is weird but whatever.**

**I have some things planned for this story and i know you won't exactly like what will happen but i hope you will enjoy it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so first of all i am really happy you're enjoying the story.**

**I'm updating today because tomorrow i won't be able to do it but i guess you guys like that haha :)**

**I have to warn you, Jade is gonna do something you won't like but you have to understand okay? **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

James went back downstairs and started watching TV calmly, he didn't even feel bad about what he had done to Jade; meanwhile upstairs in Jade's room, she was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed, she was just starring at the wall emotionless, tired of crying and feeling terribly guilty.

Beck had been calling her for about five minutes now but Jade didn't want to answer, she felt like she was cheating on him so she just turned off her phone and got in bed still with clothes and shoes on.

Ana and Susan got home about half an hour later "We need help over here" Ana exclaimed and James helped them carry the bags. "Has Jade come downstairs?" she asked.

"No, she's been in her room all day, I haven't seen or heard her" James lied "she must be really tired"

"I guess, I'm really worried about her, she hasn't been eating well and I am afraid it's because she wants to lose weight" Ana commented worriedly "I don't understand, though, my daughter is skinny, her body is flawless"

"Indeed it is" James commented and smiled nicely "Maybe she is just stressed, don't panic yet"

"I hope so" Ana answered and sighed worriedly.

Next day Jade woke up, took a shower, dressed up and went to school as usual but earlier, she wanted to stay out of home but at the same time she didn't want to be anywhere else. "Hey Jade" Cat exclaimed nicely when Jade stepped into Hollywood Arts.

"Hi" Jade simply said and went directly towards her locker.

"I called you last night but you didn't answer" Cat informed "Beck was really worried about you"

"I fell asleep" Jade exclaimed and closed her locker, she didn't want to be mean to Cat but she only wanted to be alone.

"Hey babe" Beck came from behind and Jade couldn't help but jump a little "Whoa, I scared you…..sorry" he kissed her lips but Jade moved away quickly with a disgusted expression on her face, every time Beck touched her or kissed her it was like being with James.

Later that day before lunch Beck decided it was time to talk to Jade about his feelings "Jade, we need to talk" he informed seriously and Jade turned around.

"What?" Jade asked coldly, she only wanted to run away from everybody and cry but now Beck wanted to talk, he needed answers and she didn't want to give them to him, it would become a daily discussion so she decided to end it already.

"What's going on with you? You've been avoiding me and I feel every time I kiss you I disgust you" Beck commented hurt. "Has something happened? Are you okay?" he asked seriously and Jade looked down, she felt the tears coming but she kept them in and looked back at him.

"Nothing's happened….. I just, I don't wanna –" Jade didn't know how to say it but she had to do it "We are done" she informed and Beck's mouth dropped open, he was not expecting that but Jade felt the need to do it, she was practically cheating on him and lying to him, he didn't deserve that.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked surprised "Listen, if you need time that's okay but please don't tell me we are done" he really didn't want to break up with her.

"No, Beck, I don't need time I just don't love you anymore" Jade lied, she loved him more than anything but things were too hard and painful for her already, she didn't want to drag Beck into her misery.

"Please tell me you're kidding, please tell me this is a joke" Beck exclaimed as a tear ran down his face but Jade was just staring at him coldly.

"It's not a joke, I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't want to be with anybody so please stay away from me" And with that Jade left, Beck looked down and wiped away the tears before joining the gang for lunch.

"Hey Beck, where is Jade?" Tori questioned curiously.

"I don't know" Beck simply said.

"But she was with you a few minutes ago" André commented

"For your information, Jade just broke up with me so I don't know where she is" Beck exclaimed upset, he wanted to look strong but he was really hurt inside.

"WHAT?" They all questioned surprised.

"Apparently she doesn't love me anymore" he informed and looked down at his food.

Jade on the other hand locked herself in the restrooms and cried for about an hour, she felt like the worst human being on earth for breaking Beck's heart like she did but she didn't want to keep lying to Beck and pretending to be okay when a few hours earlier she had been having sex with James.

Jade's life became a painful and sad routine, she would go to school and stay away from everybody, then she would come back home and every time her mom and Susan weren't there James would go visit her, he did it once or twice a week first and then he started doing it more often, Jade would fight at first every time but then she would just stay quiet and wait for it to be over.

Jade barely even ate, she was getting skinnier, she had bags under her eyes and she was starting to feel life was some kind of punishment.

"Look at her" Tori commented worriedly at lunch.

"Who?" André asked.

"Jade!" Tori answered, Beck always felt pain when people mentioned Jade; he still loved her more than his own life but he was too proud to show it.

"What's up with her?" Cat asked and looked over at Jade, who was sitting alone in the last table just playing with her food.

"She seems a ghost!" Tori exclaimed worriedly. "Is it me or she's lost a lot of weight?"

"I'm pretty sure she did" Robbie said.

"Well, yeah she looks skinnier and paler than before….. " Cat commented.

"And she hasn't talked to us for like a month now" Tori said, they all had been talking except Beck.

"She is not even eating, she is just playing with her food" Robbie informed.

"Beck, do you know what's going on with her?" Tori questioned.

"How could I know, Tori? Jade hasn't told me anything in like a month, she doesn't even look at me now" Beck commented, he tried to sound normal but they all knew he wasn't over Jade yet.

"So you don't care about her anymore?" Cat questioned sadly.

"Of course I do, Cat and I have noticed everything you said, I have noticed she's lost weight, I have noticed she is becoming more and more lonely, I have noticed the bags under her eyes but I don't know what's happening to her and it kills me that she won't tell me" Beck finally spoke up his thoughts.

They all agreed with him, there was nothing they could do unless Jade wanted them to do it; Later at Jade's house, Ana had been waiting for Jade to come back home and when she did, Ana grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to her room "What is going on? I want you to tell me and I want you to do it now" Ana ordered.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked confused.

"What do I mean?" Ana put Jade in front of a mirror "Look at you, Jade, you've lost so much weight, this is not okay you look sick"

"Listen, mom, I'm not anorexic if that's what you are thinking" Jade exclaimed.

"Then why did you stop eating? Why did you stop putting on your pretty shirts and skirts? Why do you spend all day in your room crying? I have heard you and it breaks my heart" Ana commented sadly "You know I just want you to be happy, don't you?"

Jade nodded with tears in her eyes, she felt the words coming out, she wanted to tell her mom everything but then James's threats muted her. What if it was too late now? Why if her mom thought she was lying or that she didn't say anything before because she agreed with it? She was terrified of James.

After being constantly raped by him for a month Jade wasn't the same, she was insecure and James had had a big impact in her life, he could control her without even being there.

"Jade, please tell me the truth, I just want to know the truth" Ana insisted.

"The truth is…"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. **

**You know i love plot twists haha ;)**

** I know Jade's situation sucks, James is basically ruining her whole life! :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey, hey! **

**I hope you all had a merry christmas! :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"The truth is… Beck and i broke up" Jade exclaimed sadly.

"Why?" Ana asked surprised, they had been together for so long.

"Things weren't working….. I just, I miss him" Jade said as a tear came out of her eye, she wasn't lying, she really did miss him.

Ana hugged her daughter and kissed her head "Things will get better, my love, you're young and beautiful, there will be other guys" she exclaimed and broke the hug. "But that's not an acceptable reason for you to stop taking care of yourself so from now on, I'll be checking on you more closely, you have to re gain all the weight you lost, okay?"

Jade nodded and Ana looked at her sadly, she couldn't help but hug her daughter one last time before walking out of the room; Jade took a deep breath as more and more tears streamed down her face, she felt so guilty, so bad, so tired of everything.

Jade stayed in her room for about an hour until her mom called her downstairs for lunch, she didn't want to be there but she had to eat. "I made chicken soup and pasta, there is also chocolate cake, your favorite, honey" Ana exclaimed happily and Jade tried to smile back.

"I smell chicken soup, delicious" James exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, Jade immediately froze and looked down, he terrified her.

James sat down next to Jade and started stroking her leg under the table, Jade felt the tears coming but she couldn't manage herself to speak up, she looked at him scared and he smirked, he knew the power he had over her.

Jade stood up and moved to the next chair, she looked at him coldly trying to be strong but James wasn't intimidated, he just sent her a kiss and smirked but he immediately changed his face when Susan joined them and sat down in Jade's previous chair.

"Wow look who's finally here!" Susan exclaimed surprised at Jade. "You've been too quiet lately; I almost forgot you were here"

Jade didn't even want to respond or say anything; she just wanted to go back to her room and sleep.

"Look at you, god you seem a zombie… I remembered you a little thicker and less pale" Susan commented.

"It's called losing weight" Jade said coldly.

"Yes, but she is gonna re gain all that weight because she doesn't want to get sick, right darling?" Ana exclaimed and Jade nodded.

"Yes"

"Good" Susan simply said.

They had lunch and Ana made sure Jade ate everything, once she was done Ana let her go back to her room; it was Wednesday, Ana and Susan usually went to the gym on Wednesdays which meant James would go visit Jade soon.

A few hours later when Ana and Susan left, James went upstairs as usual, Jade didn't even bother in locking the door since James always got to open it.

"Hi, I see you didn't lock the door this time…" James said as he walked into the room, Jade was sitting on the edge of her bed starring at the wall emotionless.

"Don't touch me" Jade exclaimed seriously, she had to try.

"You should be used to this already, darling" James simply said and started kissing her neck from behind.

"I said no" Jade stood up with tears in her eyes and James started walking towards her with a terrifying smirk on his face.

"Listen, sweetheart, we've talked about this before….. You do as I say when I say, get it?" He grabbed her head "We've been doing this for a month and you've enjoyed it, otherwise you would have told someone" he said and Jade shook her head.

"I still can talk" Jade exclaimed.

"After a month? Do you really think they would believe it was rape? It's your word against mine, you're eighteen, it's not a crime to have sex with you" he chuckled and started undressing her.

"Stop it, please" Jade begged while crying but he never listened, he kept going until he was done.

"God, girl, stop crying" James said annoyed as he dressed up again, Jade was sitting in the corner of the room hugging her legs with tears all over her face. "By the way, I had forgotten to thank you for saving yourself for such a long time, I didn't expect you to be a virgin; it was a nice surprise" he smiled and Jade closed her eyes in frustration and pain.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" She screamed madly and hurt, James simply laughed and left.

Jade got in the shower and when she came out, she took three sleeping pills, she just wanted to sleep and never wake up again, her reality was too miserable and sad.

Next day at school, Jade walked into Sikowitz's classroom and sat down alone in the corner, the gang was in the other side of the classroom, they were so worried about her "There is Jade….. " Cat informed.

"Should we invite her?" Tori asked.

"Yes but the real question is, will she go?" André exclaimed.

"I don't know, I honestly don't think she will accept….." Beck said sadly "Why does Jade have to be so complicated? Why can't she just open herself to us?" He was so frustrated; it hurt him so see his Jade so sad and depressed.

"But we have to try" Robbie exclaimed and they nodded "So who will ask her?"

"I think Cat is the best option" Beck commented and they nodded, Cat took a deep breath and made her way towards Jade.

"Hi Jadey" Cat said nicely.

"Hi" Jade simply responded.

"Um we are going to have a sleepover at Tori's house tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to join us" Cat suggested sweetly and Jade looked over at the gang, they were all starring at her except Beck, he was looking down.

"I think it worked" Tori said excitedly when Cat was walking back towards them.

"She said no" Cat informed disappointedly.

"What? But did you insist?" Tori asked.

"She asked if Beck was gonna be there and I said yes then she said no" Cat explained and Beck sighed.

"She must hate me now" Beck commented sadly.

"Don't feel bad, she doesn't hate you….she just doesn't want to see you" Cat tried to make him feel better but it just made it worse.

"Well, whatever….. We are still having the sleepover right?" Robbie asked and Tori nodded.

"Hey kiddies" Sikowitz said and threw his bag. "Today we are just gonna practice what we saw yesterday, Jade come on stage" Jade stood up and started feeling dizzy, she didn't know why so she just kept walking but before she could reach the stage she fainted.

"JADE!" Beck immediately exclaimed scared.

"Jade, oh goodness" Sikowitz said worriedly "Someone help her" he ordered, Beck immediately grabbed her in his arms and put her in a chair.

"What happened to Jade?" Cat questioned scared.

"I don't know" Beck answered worriedly, Sikowitz put the alcohol bottle below her nose "Please, wake up, wake up" Beck was on his knees in front of her holding her hand.

Jade started moving slowly and opened her eyes "What happened?" She asked while rubbing her eyes, she saw Beck in front of her and moved her hand away from him.

"You passed out" Tori informed.

"Really? Well, It can happen to anyone" Jade responded and stood up slowly with her eyes closed, her head hurt.

"Jade, you need to go to the nurse's office" André said and Jade shook her head.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, see?" she opened her arms but almost fell again.

"Whoa" Sikowitz grabbed her arm to stop her from falling again. "I agree with André, you need to go see a doctor"

"I don't, I'm fine" Jade said.

"Jade, just look at you…. "Sikowitz exclaimed and Jade raised an eyebrow at him "You seem a ghost; some skeletons look better than you" she rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I'm tired of hearing that, I am perfectly fine…. Yes, I lost some weight but it's not the end of the world just leave me alone" Jade exclaimed madly, grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom.

"What is going on with that girl?" Sikowitz questioned.

"That's what we all want to know" Beck answered and sighed sadly.

Later at night everyone was in Tori's house except Jade, they had pizza and played movies but something was missing, Jade had to be there. "I miss Jadey" Cat commented sadly "she must be alone in her room right now, it's so sad"

"Yeah but we couldn't tell Beck not to come because of her" Tori said.

"But I really want to see her" Cat informed.

"Look, what if I hide and you guys video chat Jade….. it could be a virtual sleepover" Beck suggested.

"That is a good idea but do you guys think she is still awake? It's almost 12pm" André commented.

"Yeah, she must be awake" Beck responded; Jade indeed was awake but wishing to sleep, she didn't have any more sleeping pills and she couldn't manage herself to close her eyes.

Jade's phone rang and she answered "Hello" she simply said.

"HI" Tori and Cat exclaimed nicely. "Jade, Beck left and we were wondering if you wanted to join us….. like a virtual sleepover!" Cat suggested, Jade couldn't sleep so she accepted.

"HI!" Cat said excitedly as soon as they saw Jade through the screen, Beck was standing behind the laptop and the rest of them were sitting in front of it talking to Jade. "Hey Jade, we are recording the screen because this is our first virtual sleepover ever" Cat informed.

"Whatever" Jade didn't actually mind.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"I'm riding a horse, can't you see me?" Jade exclaimed sarcastically.

"You should be here, we miss you" Tori commented sadly and Jade sighed.

"I couldn't…." Jade simply said "Beck was gonna be there…." Beck looked down; he didn't know why Jade hated him now.

"Why don't you like Beck now?" Cat questioned curiously.

"It's not that….. I just, I don't want to be around him" Jade said and looked down "Hold on, I'm gonna get a sweater, it's really cold here" she informed and stood up.

While Jade was looking for a sweater in her closet, the door of her room got open quietly and James walked into the room silently, she didn't even notice. "Beck…." Tori whispered worriedly and he joined them to see the computer.

James was walking towards Jade, holding a little towel with an evil smirk on his face…..

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Ah i hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I'll update soon and since this story is coming to an end (not sure how many chapters are left yet), i need ideas for new stories because i still have over a month left before going back to school haha.**

**if you like me as an author and would like to read another story by me, request it/tell me your ideas on your review/private message me and i might write it! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there people!**

**Sorry for not updating but my computer got a virus so they had to reset it and i lost EVERYTHING so i had to re-write the chapters of my stories (today), sigh.**

**Anyway, enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

* * *

"Cat, turn off our camera and our microphone" Tori whispered and Cat immediately did. "Turn around, Jade, come on" she exclaimed but Jade was still looking for a sweater.

"Why did we turn off the sound and video?" Cat asked.

"Because he can't see us" Tori simply answered, Jade finally turned around and started walking backwards scared.

"Sh, sh" he said.

"No, please…. No" Jade said terrified but her voice cracked as tears came out of her eyes, the gang could only see her back but they knew Jade's voice very well, especially Beck.

"First time with mommy in home, aren't you excited?" He exclaimed, Jade pushed his hand away which caused him to drop the little towel and tried to run out of the room but he grabbed her waist and covered up her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Shut up" He ordered whispering but Jade kept kicking and fighting, James started getting nervous as he tried to find the little towel but he had to do something before Jade woke Ana and Susan up so he simply put a sock in her mouth.

"Oh my god" Cat exclaimed as James threw Jade in the bed, she tried to escape but he grabbed her legs and got on top of her, Jade started crying as James took off her shirt and Beck couldn't handle it.

"Let's go to Jade's house, bring the computer" Beck ordered, they all got in Beck's car and he started driving.

James was kissing Jade's chest as she cried her eyes out because she couldn't stop him, James started going down on her and pulled off her shorts, Jade saw her chance and kicked his face.

"Yes, Jade" Tori exclaimed excitedly, she was hoping Jade would escape but sadly it didn't happen, Jade took the sock out of her mouth and tried to move but James sat on top of her again and before she could scream he punched her as hard as he could which caused Jade to immediately pass out.

"Oh god" Tori said scared.

"No" Beck punched the wheel madly, James made sure she was unconscious and grabbed her arms to make her sit so he could take her bra off easily, the gang could only see Jade's naked back and his hands stroking it as he kissed her lips before getting on top of her.

"Beck, hurry up!" Tori screamed, Beck was driving as fast as he could, he knew he had to focus or they would end up having an accident but he knew they weren't gonna make it in time.

James had pulled down Jade's panties by that point; the gang was watching in horror how James finally pushed himself into the unconscious Jade, Cat started crying, she couldn't handle seeing that so Robbie hugged her.

"Beck…" Tori said once again, they were already late but they still had to stop him.

"We are almost there" Beck exclaimed and heard James' moaning as he raped Jade, he felt his blood was on fire, all he could think about was punching James to death.

A few minutes later Jade started reacting, she felt James on top of her back and inside her but she didn't fight anymore, she was too tired so she just closed her eyes, she felt the tears still coming out as she tried to block her mind.

About fifteen minutes later the gang finally arrived to Jade's house, Beck parked the car and they all ran towards the front door, Beck didn't even knock, he just kicked it open.

"Upstairs" Cat exclaimed and they all ran upstairs, it was late so Ana walked out of her room scared.

"Beck?... What are you guys doing here?" she questioned confused but Beck didn't answer, he simply opened Jade's door and Ana's heart stopped; Jade, her daughter, was laying in bed with her naked chest against the bedding and James, her brother, was on top of her back obviously having sex with her.

"Ana…. This is not…. I swear…" James didn't even know what to say.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" Ana screamed madly but before James could even react Beck had pushed him off the bed and couldn't stop punching him, Cat and Tori immediately covered up Jade's back .

"Beck, Beck, calm down" Andre and Robbie held him back, he could get in trouble and James was going to jail anyway.

"What the hell is happening?" Susan stepped into the room, she saw her almost naked husband on the floor and Jade in her bed naked as well and immediately helped James up.

Ana was still in shock, she could not process what was happening "Jade, Jade…" Tori tried to make Jade react but it was like she wasn't there, her eyes were open but she was just staring into space with tears all over her face.

"I'm sorry; seriously, I couldn't help it….. Jade is really seductive, I'm so sorry, Ana" James exclaimed "She undressed herself and started kissing me and I'm a man and she is a woman…." Ana was just looking at him and then at Jade still in shock.

"Jade, Jade!" Susan screamed madly and Ana looked down at Jade's face, she was awake but at the same time she wasn't. "You cheap slut" Susan tried to hit Jade but Tori stopped her.

"She is not a slut, your husband is a rapist" Cat exclaimed madly.

"That is not true, she started all this" James complained.

"You fucking liar" Beck tried to punch him again but his friends were holding him back.

"Really? Does it look like she seduced him?" Tori said madly and put the laptop on Jade's desk, Cat stayed in bed with Jade while the rest of them watched the video.

Ana smiled when she saw Jade talking to her friends but her smile dropped as soon as James walked into the room "**No, please…. No**" James looked down nervously; he didn't know they were filming him. "**First time with mommy in home, aren't you excited?"** Ana got closer to the screen and saw how Jade tried to fight until James finally punched her "Oh god" Ana covered her mouth when James started raping Jade, she couldn't handle seeing that anymore so she turned around to face him "WHY? WHY? SHE IS YOUR NIECE, MY DAUGHTER, WHY?" Ana kept screaming while punching his chest with tears all over her face.

About five minutes later, Ana stopped and walked backwards "Guys, could you please take him to his room until the cops come get him? Susan, call the cops" Ana ordered coldly and they nodded.

"Beck, please, calm down…" Andre said when they finally stopped holding him back to push James out of the room but Beck was just starring at James angrily, they all knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"You know what, Beck you are gonna stay here, Andre and Robbie, watch that bastard… he can't escape" Ana commented and they nodded, Beck was so frustrated and angry, he punched the wall and stood in the corner of the room trying to relax.

Meanwhile Tori, Cat and Ana were trying to make Jade react after they had put a coat on her "Jade, honey, please" Ana exclaimed but Jade had the same emotionless facial expression.

"What's happening? Can't she hear or see us?" Cat asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Jade, please, please react!" Ana insisted, Jade was still lying in bed with tears running down her face but not saying anything and it was starting to worry Ana, that wasn't normal.

Jade finally started looking around confused and sat; it was like she had just woken up "Jade?" Ana said and Jade looked at her. "Oh honey, don't worry, he is not gonna touch you ever again" she said but Jade was so confused, she didn't know what her mother was talking about at first.

A few seconds later she realized that Ana was talking about her and James "You know?" Jade asked sadly, Cat and Tori looked each other confused; apparently Jade hadn't realized they were there the whole time. "I'm sorry" Jade exclaimed.

"You don't have to be sorry, my love" Ana exclaimed and hugged her daughter "This is not your fault but I need to know, when did he start doing this to you?"

"The night you left to San Diego…" Jade answered and Ana's eyes wide open just like Beck's when he heard it had been over a month.

"It's been over a month" Ana exclaimed surprised and Jade looked down embarrassed "Why didn't you tell me anything?

"Uncle James said you wouldn't believe me after all the things I did and he was right, you didn't believe me when I told you he had drugged me" Jade explained sadly and it broke Ana's heart because she was right "I don't blame you, though, I'm a terrible daughter….."

"No, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you more than anything, Jade and I'm really sorry I didn't believe you, I should have but I swear, if you had told me he was raping you I would have believed you, I know you wouldn't play with something like that" Ana said and hugged Jade again "Please forgive me, my love"

"Mom…" Jade started crying out loud on her mother's shoulder as Ana stroked her hair, they stayed in that position for about five minutes until Jade finally broke the hug and wiped away the tears.

"So that is why you stopped eating?" Cat questioned curiously and Jade sighed sadly.

"I just didn't want to eat or do anything, I only wanted to sleep and never wake up again, life is too sad" Jade responded "but I never was brave enough to kill myself"

"Thank god you're still here" Ana kissed her daughter's head.

"No, you were brave enough to stay alive" Tori smiled and Jade half smiled at her, then it hit her, why were they there?

"How did you get here? What happened?" Jade asked curiously.

"We were video chatting and we saw everything….." Tori explained sadly.

"Beck drove us here" Cat simply responded.

"You said he wasn't there" Jade commented.

"I was"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**By the way, the next chapter will probably be the last.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of the story (sadly) but oh well i hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to keep those reviews coming.**

* * *

"I was" Beck exclaimed from the other side of the room and walked towards her, Jade was looking down at her lap and saw Beck's feet in front of hers, she didn't want to face him, she was too embarrassed. "I've been there every moment ever since you broke up with me, I've noticed every single change on you, every tear, every pound you've lost, every time your voice cracked in pain and It hurts me because I couldn't help you"

"You shouldn't have, I told you I didn't love you anymore" Jade simply said still looking down but Beck held her face up making her see him.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore" Beck demanded but Jade only pushed his hand away with a cold facial expression. "See? You still love me and I still love you…. more than anything" Jade was obviously about to break into tears but she was trying her hardest to hold them back.

"God, Beck, react!" Jade stood up "I've been having sex with my uncle for over a month, I've cheated on you, how can you still want me?"

"No, you didn't cheat on me and you didn't have sex with him, that bastard raped you" Beck commented seriously and Jade closed her eyes in pain and frustration.

"It doesn't make any difference, don't you understand? I wanted my first time to be with you but he stole it, now I'm damaged forever, I HAD SEX WITH MY OWN UNCLE SEVERAL TIMES, GOD, IT'S DISGUSTING, I'M DISGUSTIND" Jade raised her voice as a lot of tears came out of her eyes. "Just leave me alone, you deserve something better, I will never be able to be okay with a man in my life, I just want to die"

"No, Jade, you can't die because I would die with you, I don't love you because of your body, I love you for the amazing person you are, the beautiful, talented, wonderful woman you are, that hasn't changed; I still love you as much as I loved you before, no wait I love you even more now" Beck hugged her "Please, you're all I want, I love you, I love you more than my own life and I need you with me" Jade knew he wasn't lying but she wasn't hugging him back, she felt so guilty.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Jade asked seriously and everyone's eyes in the room wide open, Beck broke the hug and starred at her surprised.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Jade, are you pregnant?" Ana questioned scared but Jade didn't even look at her, she was looking into Beck's eyes.

"You heard me, I'm a woman and I'm pretty sure he didn't use a condom half of the times he raped me" Jade commented seriously and Beck looked down "See? I can't force you to be with me, my reality is too sad and miserable and I don't want your pity"

"What are you talking about? I don't care if you're pregnant, that doesn't change anything, I still want you and your baby, I could give him or her my last name and I would love him as much as if it was my baby because it's gonna be yours" Beck smiled and Jade half smiled back, she wasn't expecting Beck to react in that way.

"Aww what do you want? A baby girl or a baby boy?" Cat questioned excitedly.

"I'd love a girl to be honest, she would be as beautiful as her mother" Beck commented.

"But boys are so cute" Tori said, Jade was just looking at them, she was happy they were getting used to the idea.

"Okay, okay, Jade, are you pregnant?" Ana questioned worriedly once again and Jade looked down nervously.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten my period since uncle James started…. Doing it and I have been feeling dizzy lately" Jade responded sincerely "It's a huge possibility" Ana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, my love, it wouldn't be your fault" Ana said when she realized Jade was scared of her reaction "But we can't start planning anything until we are completely sure you're pregnant, tomorrow or well, in a few hours we are going to the doctor" Jade nodded slowly and Ana hugged her again.

"The cops are here and well, I'm leaving" Susan walked into the room and informed coldly, she didn't really care about Jade but she was pissed because her husband had lied to her.

"You can stay tonight" Ana commented.

"Thank you but I don't wanna be here so goodbye" Susan simply said and left, Ana didn't try to stop her, she didn't like her anyway.

Ana, Beck, Jade, Tori and Cat walked out of Jade's room and Robbie and Andre walked out of the guests' room with James "Oh you finally reacted, sweetheart" James said surprised.

"Don't talk to her" Andre warned.

"Why? We've done many things anyway, not only talk" James chuckled "Right, Jade?" Jade had tears in her eyes, she hated him so much. "Oh come on, stop crying, you wanted me to please you…. Ever since you were younger, I still remember how you would sit on my lap for money, I wish we could have done it back then but I never got a chance and it would have been more obvious" he commented.

"She was a kid you sick son of a bitch" Ana exclaimed madly.

"A very sweet kid" he bit his lips while looking at her "But she is even better now that she is a woman, you should have heard her moaning, come on, Jade stop acting like a victim, you enjoyed each time" James said, Ana was just looking him with a disgusted expression on her face and Jade was staring at him emotionless with tears in her eyes.

"No" Jade whispered and shook her head.

"Oh yes, you would always scream for help and fight at first but then you would just enjoy it as the whore you really are" James laughed.

"You are begging me to kill you with my own hands" Beck exclaimed madly.

"Oh Beck right? Well, congratulations young man, your girlfriend is amazing in bed, too bad you couldn't have her when she was new" James responded.

"That's it" Beck couldn't control himself anymore, he pushed James down and started kicking him "You bastard, I'll make you pay I swear" Beck screamed as he kicked James, Andre and Robbie were trying to stop him but they couldn't, Beck was exploding in rage.

"Beck, Beck!" Jade screamed and he finally turned around "It's alright" James was already spiting blood and Beck could get in trouble if he kept kicking him, Beck couldn't say no to Jade so he simply walked away from James.

Andre and Robbie pushed James all the way downstairs and gave him to the cops "Alright, I don't think you're in mood for this right now, so we'll go to the police station and to the doctor tomorrow"

"I want to sleep with Jadey" Cat said and Jade giggled a little.

"Sure, you can too, Tori" Jade answered.

"You guys will have to take the guests room, I'll go clean it" Ana informed and they nodded, they went to sleep and next morning, Ana drove them to the doctor's office, she wanted to know if Jade was pregnant.

"There is the doctor" Tori informed when the doctor walked out of the office, Ana was literally praying for Jade to not be pregnant but at the same time she was getting used to the idea so it wouldn't shock her.

"So? Is Jade pregnant?" Tori immediately asked.

"No, Jade's not pregnant" the doctor informed and Ana felt her soul had come back into her body.

"So she is okay?" Tori asked happily.

"Define okay, She is not pregnant but she is far from okay" The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Ana questioned worriedly.

"Well, Jade has a serious case of anemia which will end up becoming leukemia if we don't do something now" the doctor informed "She's lost so much weight in a short period of time, that's why she hasn't gotten her period and she's been feeling dizzy, when your body doesn't get enough nutrients, it stops functioning well and in a girl's case, its way to show it is by cutting off her period which is also dangerous, i already explained this to her" he explained seriously.

"Oh god, what does she have to do?" Ana questioned worriedly.

"First of all, she needs to re-gain all the weight she lost and take all the vitamins I'm gonna give her in time because her anemia is really advanced but If she does everything correctly, she should be over it in a few months" the doctor said.

"Don't worry, she will" Beck exclaimed.

"Oh also, I talked to her for a few minutes and she told me what's been happening, I'm not a psychologist but I am pretty sure she is experiencing depression and going through some kind of denial, she blames herself for what happened, she definitely needs to get therapy before she does something stupid if you know what I mean" The doctor commented.

"Yes, she'll have therapy and I won't leave her alone" Ana said seriously.

"I won't either" Beck informed and a few seconds later Jade walked out of the office.

"He told you? I'm not pregnant" Jade smiled but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, my love" Ana hugged her.

"But I'm gonna die from leukemia, isn't it ironic?" Jade said and everyone starred at her coldly "Just kidding."

"That is not funny, Jade" Tori said and Jade rolled her eyes half smiling, after they went to the police station, Jade had to give them a rape kit and with the video as proof there was no way he could get out of jail in a long time.

When Ana, Jade and her friends walked out of the office, they saw James in a cell, Jade didn't even look at him, she just walked out followed by her mother and the gang but Beck couldn't help himself, he waited until they were out and walked towards the cell James was in.

"What do you want? To hear the details of my passionate nights your girlfriend or how she screamed for help but nobody helped her?"James asked and chuckled but Beck was just smiling at him. "What's so funny?" James asked madly.

"Oh nothing, let's just say what goes around comes around….. I have some friends in prison and I'll make sure they pay you some visits, I bet you'll be really popular in there" Beck exclaimed and James' smile dropped then Beck simply walked away, he didn't really have friends in jail but he wanted to scare James and he knew men in prison weren't nice to rapists.

A few weeks later they went to court and James got 38 years in prison without right to conditional freedom, as Beck predicted, James became really popular in jail, a lot of criminals would go visit him every night to make him go through the hell Jade had been through because of him.

Jade recovered physically and emotionally after months of treatment, she was just like before except for the fact she would never be able to forget what James did to her, it was something she would have to learn to live with for the rest of her life.

The gang became closer after the horrible experience, Jade opened herself to her friends more, even Tori and even though it was still a little hard to be around men sometimes, she felt comfortable with Beck, Andre and Robbie.

Ana and Jade became closer than ever, Ana appreciated Jade more now because she knew Jade had been really close to committing suicide and it had been partially because of her; Ana would never completely forgive herself for not believing Jade even though Jade had already forgiven her but the only thing that mattered was that Jade was okay now and Ana could not be more happy to have her girl with her.

Three years later…..

It was night time and Jade and Beck were in Jade's favorite abandoned park lying on the grass, Jade's head was resting on Beck's chest and they were holding hands. "Do you see that star?" Jade pointed to the sky.

"Yes" Beck answered.

"Well, I used to stare at it for hours through my window and cry after James left, I don't know how to explain this but sometimes when I felt like killing myself, I looked at it and it would make me change my mind, it's stupid I know but I just feel that way, there was some kind of connection" Jade commented and he kissed her head.

"It's not stupid and in that case, I have so much to thank to that star" Beck responded and Jade smiled. "Jade…."

"Yeah" Jade said.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" Beck asked and Jade smiled again.

"Yes, I love you too" Jade responded sincerely.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy, right?" Beck asked.

"Yes…" Jade said and giggled.

"You know you're the most important person in my life, right?" Beck asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Jade asked and laughed a little.

"Just answer" he said and she sighed.

"Yes" she said.

"You know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, right?" Beck asked as he put a ring in Jade's finger, she sat down and looked at him surprised.

Beck stood up and helped her stand up as well "Beck, are you really…." Jade questioned shocked.

"Oh right, that wasn't the correct way" Beck exclaimed and got on his knee, then grabbed Jade's hand and smiled. "Miss Jade West, would you please accept me to be your future husband and to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy no matter what?" He questioned in a movie prince kind of tone.

Jade was in shock, she could not believe Beck was actually proposing to her, it's not that she didn't want to be with him but they were still so young and that was so unexpected but either way, she loved him and she knew he loved her so there was only an answer to his question.

"I do"

* * *

**YAY **

**I hope you Bade shippers enjoyed the chapter, i tried to make it romantic and sweet.**

**And even if you don't ship Bade, i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**So thanks for reading my story and for all those nice reviews (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW)! :) **

**Okay, in case you're interested, i'm probably gonna be writing another story soon (it's gonna be Bade), it's gonna be kinda like my last story "Psychiatric Clinic HA" but different, my friend (Myfriendfiction) gave me the idea haha, :) **


End file.
